


Sempiternal

by saltyypercy



Series: (there would be nothing tragic) in all my dreams of you [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i was going to add more to the end but i made myself stop, percabeth, this wasn't supposed to be this long but i started writing and it just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyypercy/pseuds/saltyypercy
Summary: the one in which they get their "something permanent"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: (there would be nothing tragic) in all my dreams of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821649
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Sempiternal

**Author's Note:**

> based off of prompt no. 30 from this post 
> 
> Sempiternal (adj.) - eternal and unchanging; everlasting

As she walked down the aisle towards him, Percy couldn’t help the grin that pulled at the corners of his mouth and spread across his face (he’d be lying if he said there weren’t tears in his eyes, too).

If he could bring himself to focus on anything other than the fact this was actually happening—the love of his life walking down the aisle towards him, head held high and grey eyes glinting in the sun, Mr. Chase at her side—he would have been able to tell you that she, for lack of a better term, looked like a _goddess_. 

He was able to pull his eyes away from her for a second, which was a feat in and of itself, and caught the eye of his mom sitting in the front row of chairs. She smiled at him, that knowing, motherly smile that spoke without the need to speak. This time it said _I’m so happy for you, Honey._

He saw Estelle and Paul beside her too, but he had been looking away from Annabeth for too long to register anything other than looking back at her. He had to make sure this wasn’t some cruel trick of the gods. Had to make sure he wasn’t going to wake up in a minute to find he dreamt one of the best (the best, really. Who is he kidding?) moments of his life.

He looked back at Annabeth.

She was still there.

He smiled wider.

He felt a hand press against his back and heard a voice speak in his head. 

_If anyone deserves this, it’s you two, Perce. It’s not a dream. Not even the gods would do that to you._

He glanced behind him and gave Grover a thankful smile. Percy was glad he was here. He couldn’t imagine anyone _but_ Grover standing beside him. He was, after all, Percy’s first real friend. It wasn’t even a decision when Annabeth had asked him who his best man was going to be. _“Grover, obviously,”_ was his response.

He looked in front of him again. She was only a few steps away now. A few steps away from him and their future and her _something permanent_. If it was possible, his smile grew even bigger.

Her eyes met his and everything _not Annabeth_ seemed to disappear. He saw his smile reflected on her face; her eyes shining and slightly blue from the reflection of the ocean behind them; the freckle that was on her cheekbone. He didn’t even notice her dad had left her side until Chiron began talking.

He ran through all the formalities, thanked the gods for blessing the ceremony, and went on about how happy he was to watch the two of them grow up together and turn into the wonderful people—demigods—that they were today. Gods know their lives haven’t been a cakewalk. 

Percy didn’t notice anything except for Annabeth’s eyes holding his own and her hands laced with his.

He felt a tap on his back and snapped back into reality. He looked at Chiron and saw him smiling. 

“Do you, Percy Jackson, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife? Do you solemnly promise before the gods and these witnesses to love and cherish, to honor and protect her, to forsake all others for her sake, to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?” 

A few people snickered at that. It was his fatal flaw, after all. He had followed her into the deepest pit of the underworld without a second thought. He’d follow her anywhere as long as it meant keeping her by his side.

“I do,”

Chiron looked over at Annabeth.

“Do you Annabeth Chase, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband? Do you solemnly promise before the gods and these witnesses to love and cherish, to honor and protect him, to forsake all others for his sake, to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?”

“I do,” Her voice was breathless. Blissful even. It made Percy’s heart beat that much faster. Here they were, standing before their friends and family on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, and he was one step closer to the rest of his life with the amazing woman holding his hand.

“Percy,” Chiron said with a chuckle, “you may say your vows now,”

“Oh, right. Okay,” He took a breath. The laughing of the audience told him that it wasn’t the first time Chiron had said his name, and the scrunch of Annabeth’s face as she joined them confirmed it.

He spoke without thinking. He didn’t need to, really. Everything in his life had led him here to this moment with Annabeth, and he was sure that there was no place he would rather be. He spoke about how for as long as he’s known he was a demigod, Annabeth has always been there. She’s been a constant in his life for longer than just about anyone, and he was sure that without her he’d be face down in a ditch by now. 

He realized during his ramblings that he didn’t exactly remember _when_ he fell in love with her. He just _was_. There was no mind-melting, world-changing epiphany. He’s not even sure he woke up one day and realized it. As far as Percy was concerned, he had always been in love with her whether he knew it or not.

He talked about that, too. 

When he became aware of the fact that he had been speaking for far longer than he needed to, he finished up his vows and beamed at Annabeth. Her eyes were glistening with tears, so he figured he had said something right. 

She said her piece, which consisted of how when she met him she tried hard not to like him because she wasn’t supposed to, but Percy was such a _good_ person that it was practically impossible. She talked about how over the years she had grown attached to him and how that terrified her more than anything. She knew that he was most likely going to die when he turned sixteen, but she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to have him by her side all the time. She spoke of how when he was kidnapped she went mad trying to search for him, and how the biggest relief of her life was seeing him in the crowd in New Rome. 

The best thing, in Percy’s opinion, was the part where she looked at him like he held the world on a string as she told him that she was positive she’d found her _something permanent_.

He was vaguely aware of the crowd as Chiron said a few more things, a few _awws_ and a couple claps. 

Somebody off to his right handed him the wedding rings (made by Tyson, of course). Seemingly simple, but once glanced upon further were endlessly intricate. A fitting description for the two of them. 

He slid the ring onto Annabeth’s finger, and afterwards Chiron told him to say, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Percy wishes he could describe the feelings he had when Annabeth slid his own ring onto his hand and repeated those words back to him. (The best word, he thinks, is simply satisfied.)

Chiron smiled at both of them. “Then it is with great joy that I say, you may now kiss the bride,”

The audience cheered and clapped and cried, but Percy didn’t notice. The only thing that mattered to him was that he was here, alive, _happy_ , and was kissing the love of his life. She was more than that though. Percy knew, without a doubt, that he wouldn’t be here without her. She was his partner in crime—his ride-or-die, if you will. She was everything to him. His strongest memory; his anchor; and now his _wife_ (Percy doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of that word).

_‘Her lips are soft’_ he thought. His hands held her waist as they pulled apart, smiles plastered on both of their faces.

His hands slipped around to her back as he pulled her against him (hugs, in his opinion, were more intimate sometimes, and this definitely called for a hug). 

He pressed his lips against her cheek in a kiss, and then against her ear.

“ **_Thank you for marrying me_ **,” 

She smiled against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to  a-nnabethchase and  riptidethesword on tumblr for being my beta readers! (go give them a follow ;) )
> 
> find me on tumblr @saltyypercy 


End file.
